mosufan2004fandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Fails (Wikizilla Version)
This is a page for Wikizilla fails. Who had the best fail? That's up to you to decide! Gallery 3a758fe2952a410d8778000a3c84de65.png|BRK is dying Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 12.13.36 PM.png|Titanollante can't open the box Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 12.07.37 PM.png|BigRandomKaiju fails with images Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 12.08.11 PM.png|MosuFan2004 fails with images Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 12.07.51 PM.png|Deathrock9 fails with images Cdrfails.png|CdrWikizilla fails with codes Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 12.17.09 PM.png|Koopa's toilet fails by blocking by itself Anotherdeathfailwhatanabsolutefuckinidiot.png|Death makes another stupid typo Legendaryfailbymosuhere.png|Mosu learns the truth about King Kong 2005 Screen Shot 2017-03-04 at 9.33.52 PM.png|The Boy fails with images: part 1 Screen Shot 2017-03-04 at 9.34.00 PM.png|The Boy fails with images: part 2 MosuFan_and_the_'Snoring_Fuck'.png|Mosu proclaims that he's going to add an article about 'Snoring Fuck'. MosuTheFraud.png|Mosu attempts to test something but then after checking the chat log it is revealed he was testing nothing and is therefore a fraud CdrStatesTheObvious.png|After multiple images of female genitalia appear on the Godzilla Wikia, Cdr states the obvious and says that its a troll as if it is surprising news Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 2.36.54 PM.png|Koopa attempts to put an image in chat Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 2.37.00 PM.png|Mosu fails to put an image in the chat Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 2.37.24 PM.png|BRK fails to put an image in the chat as well Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 2.38.10 PM.png|Even Titan, the owner of the website, manages to fail to put an image in the chat Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 2.38.15 PM.png|Mosu fails to put an image in the chat again Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 2.38.47 PM.png|Amazingly, Mosu continues to fail to put an image in the chat Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 2.47.24 PM.png|Somehow, Mosu still fails to put images in the chat even though it is not that difficult Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 3.18.31 PM.png|After demonstrating how good he is at putting images in the chat, Mosu tries to put a video in the chat Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 5.28.01 PM.png|Mosu reveals that he is colour blind because black and orange are two different colours musicalkongs.png|Death fails with making a link to an article thetitanparadox.png|The Wikizilla chat states that Titan has left the chat even though he is still there Screen Shot 2017-03-09 at 5.45.35 PM.png|MKG times his comment wrong Text on a screen.png|GODZILLA FAN 2005-2017 gets told the truth about Godzilla 1998 and then blatantly ignores everyone like a child Transformers Childhood.png|GODZILLA FAN 2005-2017 claims Transformers is his childhood despite the fact he is still in his childhood MKG Go.png|Death attempts to lure GODZILLA FAN 2005-2017 back to the chat with a comment about Evangelion but manages to attract a wild MKG to the chat instead Death Fails At Life.png|Death has had such a long day that he falls asleep in the kitchen for nearly two hours. Wikizilla Epic Failception.png|Mosu attempts to put the image of Death sleeping in the kitchen for 2 hours into the chat and fails multiple times. Meanwhile, Death and Koopa discuss Despicable Me 3 and how it will be a crap film. Mosu PM Fail.png|Mosu fails at copying and pasting something. Death Nye the Science Guy.png|Death is the best scientist to have ever existed. Cdr fails at spelling.png|Cdr corrects MKG's spelling but in an ironic turn of events, it turns out MKG didn't spell anything wrong and it was Cdr who got his spelling wrong. Screen Shot 2017-03-27 at 3.42.16 PM.png|SuperNerd attempts to make his text bold but unfortunately fails. The unholy abomination of text.png|Death creates the ultimate abomination of text and gives Zalgo a new ultimate form but everyone tells Zalgo to piss off. Screen Shot 2017-03-28 at 4.48.53 PM.png|Death congratulates BRK on finishing Chimera's design even though he had already finished it a while ago. Hey titan here.png|TheTohoSociety doesn't realize that Titan made the Kaiju Profiles on the Wikizilla channel even though Titan says his name in the videos. Minillapedia is the best.png|Cdr somehow doesn't notice that the entire site has changed in appearance. Category:Poop Category:Galleries Category:Fails